Max Lopez and the New Student
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: When Max woke up he did not think he be showing a new student around the school. However he could not pass up getting some point since he was mostly a low C student that could use a bump. So what will happen as Max showed this new student around? Only one way to find out. (The Gorge Lopez Show)


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for The George Lopez Show in anyway. This story is requested by **DStarBoy**

* * *

Max Lopez was in class waiting for it to start so school can be over with. He hated school he wasn't good at any of his classes besides gym and even then he gets a low grade in that. So as he was sitting when class was about to start the P.A system kicked on.

"Can I have Max Lopez in Mr. Quinn's class come to the office."

There were two Max Lopezs in school and this Max his classmates just looked at him. Max did not know what he did wrong as school has yet to really start. He soon got grabbed his things and went to the office. Once there, he saw a boy his age just sitting down. Max hasn't seen this boy before yet again he doesn't know everyone in school or what they looked like.

The principal soon came out of her office and looked at Max who was standing there while the other boy was sitting down before he stood up.

"Mr. Lopez this Trever he is new to our school and I thought you should show him around the school. You both have the same school schedule

"Um but why me?"

"It was simply random."

Throw out the day Max showed Trever around the school. Trever could not help but still looks of Max in class and even walking behind the twelve year old mostly his ass. When gym class came along Trever did his best not to pop a stiffy once he seen Max shirtless. Even the gym cloths showed his nice brown legs and even his ass stood out more.

Trevor was hoping this school did showers after gym class as he would give anything to see Max in his birthday suit. He was lucky that Max ended being the one to show him around. However he was not lucky when there will be no showers. Well Trevor thought he could just fantasize on what Max could look like. That's better than nothing.

Once school was over Max and Trevor said their goodbyes and Max though he did not had to show him around anymore.

That changed when his dad pulled in the driveway and saw Trevor across the street getting out of his parent's car. Max knew someone moved into that house yesterday but never got around seeing who. Now he does. Trevor for one smiled and waved at Max.

He was happy to see Max so soon. He wondered if there were anyone his age he could hang around with. Max did not know what to do. Go inside and not do his homework until much later or go across the street to see Tevor and waste time that way before doing homework.

"Hey long time no see." Trevor said.

"Um yeah."

"Maybe you can show me around tomorrow being no school and all."

"Um yeah ok. Well I better get going to do my homework."

"Same here."

The next day Max was once again showing Trevor around this time it's the neighborhood. Trevor took in the sites which mostly was Max's ass. After awhile the two ended at Max's house for something to eat and drink even if it was junk food. Once done they headed to Max's room and at this point Trevor could no longer take it.

Trevor was behind Max, pushed him onto the bed and turned him over. Next thing Max knew he was kissing Trevor. Max did not know why he did not push the new boy off of him. Or why his hands was on Trevor's ass. His hands soon started to squeeze the new boys ass as they grind into each other. When the kiss broke both boys removed their shirts.

Trevor soon started to kiss Max's chest and licked the Latino's niples. Max just moaned and closed his eyes. As Trevor was licking and sucking on Max's nipples his hand where undoing Max's shorts. His shorts soon came off with ease along with his boxers. Max's five inch dick was fully hard. Trevor gave a few stokes of Max's member before sliding it into his mouth.

Max moaned as Trevor started to suck away. Max's hands where on the back of Trevor's head. Max could not believe he was getting a blow job. He heard the older kids talking about how good it was and now he knew exactly what they where talking about. Max was getting close and before he knew it he shot his load into Trevor's mouth.

The boys soon made out once more and before Max realized it Max's dick was in Trevor's ass. The boys moaned as the fucking begain. Trevor moaned even more as Max fucked away. Making them both no longer virgins. As Max fucked away Trevor was on edge and before he knew it, he shot his load onto Max's bed. This was followed by Max shooting his load into Trevor's ass. Once he pulled out the two made out one more time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
